É tudo culpa do Buyo
by Mima Montez
Summary: Na primeira vez, seu gato gordo tinha entrado naquele lugar estranho a fazendo embarcar naquela jornada e se 9 anos depois, mais gordo e velho, Buyo resolvese fazer outra vitima e ajudar a resolver algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes.
1. O desejo de Kingo

_**Disclaimer:** Esta fic é baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi e não possui fins lucrativos_

_**N/A:** Bem eu sei que é muita cara de pau aparecer aqui sem um capitulo para "Quando você sorriu pra mim", mas o problema é que não estou conseguindo encaixar algumas cenas lá e talvez o fato dessa fic ficar me martelando na cabeça tenha atrapalhado um pouco o andamento das coisas u.u'. Por isso, eu peço mais desculpas as pessoas que gostam da minha outra fic, mas eu prometo que não passa de quarta feira ela terá atualização. Essa fic é uma idéia sem noção que tive lendo umas outras fic e é uma idéia insistente que foi tão latejante em minha cabeça que eu tive que bota-la pra fora '¬¬. Então espero que gostem ._

_:: Capitulo 1 ::_ **O desejo de Kingo**

Encarava o espelho sem realmente vê-lo, seu pensamento era talvez a única coisa que o grande objeto não podia refletir. Usava um smoking com gravatinha borboleta na cor vermelha, o traje feito perfeitamente para seu pequeno corpo, os sapatos bem polidos chegavam a brilhar e eram negros como o tecido que contrastava com seus cabelos de um prateado quase branco que lhe caiam na altura dos olhos de um amarelo dourado. Porém aqueles olhos sempre tão brilhantes e cativantes estavam sem brilho, sua mãe se casaria naquele dia, tudo porque queria dar um pai ao filho.

Não que ele fosse contra que a mãe se casasse, pois sabia, mesmo que por conversas escutadas nas sombras e pelas orelhas de audição extremamente sensível, que o pai jamais apareceria. Havia abandonado-a por outra mulher, e esse era o motivo de nunca perguntar a ela sobre o ente desconhecido, não tinha motivos para querer saber sobre um homem que não havia nem tido a decência de lhe assumir. E ainda mais, não havia amado sua mãe, que para ele era a pessoa mais linda, bondosa, forte e admirável que aquele mundo podia ter.

Ele era contra aquele casamento em particular, pois sabia que sua mãe não sentia nada pelo futuro marido, um sujeito bobão e babão, na opinião do pequeno, já que o futuro padrasto só sabia falar sobre o bem estar de todos lhes abarrotando de cuidados desnecessários. Saiu de seus pensamentos e fitou a imagem no espelho soltando um suspiro. Uma cabeça morena apareceu pela porta do antigo quarto da mãe onde ele estava se arrumando, logo depois um adolescente sorriu meio forçado para ele.

-Temos de ir Kingo, partimos em 10 minutos, sabemos que sua mãe atrasa, mas isso não nos dá o mesmo direito não é?

-FEH!!!

Kingo se limitou a fazer um sinal afirmativo e soltar aquela expressão tão estranha que era quase uma marca do garoto. O jovem sorriu para ele como se vagasse por lembranças olhando o garoto, e então balançando a cabeça se retirou. A criança pegou uma almofadinha branca muito enfeitada que continha duas alianças dentro de uma caixinha transparente em forma de coração e foi em direção ao andar de baixo, já estava do lado de fora se dirigindo para as grandes escadarias do templo quando sua visão foi desviada para a árvore sagrada.

-Vovô sempre diz que você vê o que tem dentro do coração das pessoas e as ajuda a realizar seus desejos, mas parece que dessa vez você falhou...

Suspirou e voltou a caminhar, mas sua atenção foi atraída para uma pequena construção por onde um gordo e velho gato entrava, fazendo o garoto dar um pequeno salto e olhar para os lados como procurando ajuda.

-Ai ai Buyo, você não podia ter escolhido outro lugar, justo o templo proibido...

Continuou olhando para os lados a procura de ajuda, aquele era o lugar proibido, se sua mãe sonhasse que ele estava apenas olhando para aquele local, ele estaria em sérios apuros. Ele nem sabia o que tinha lá dentro e se Buyo se machucasse? Não gostava muito do gato, mas a mãe praticamente o amava, ele poderia ser acusado de não prestar socorro ao animal. Procurou alguém por mais uma vez, não achando decidiu ir até a porta.

-Hey Buyo, venha aqui seu pulguento! Buyo ai não é lugar pra brincadeira! BUYO SAIA DAÍ AGORA!!!!

Mas por mais que o garoto gritasse o gato não saia, bufou e empurrou mais a porta permitindo que a luz adentrasse no ambiente, ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar que havia apenas um poço.

-Feh, por que por Kami, mamãe nunca me deixou entrar aqui, por causa de um poço? Ela deve ter ficado maluca, primeiro isso e agora aceita se casar com o pateta, eu mereço.

Cruzou os braços e entrou no lugar olhando para os lados, uma pequena curiosidade para saber o que havia dentro do velho poço atingiu o garoto, ele se aproximou e tentou olhar para dentro, mas era muito pequeno para fazer isso apenas espiando na ponta dos pés. Chegou um pouco mais perto e se escorou nas velhas paredes do poço olhando para dentro, a única coisa que pode ver foi à escuridão sem fim. Colocou um pouco mais de peso na velha madeira para ver se realmente não era possível ver nada, mas aquela estrutura era tão antiga e sem cuidados que acabou cedendo com a força que o garoto exercia. Com a inevitável queda o garoto fechou os olhos e nem percebeu que Buyo em um canto brincava com um pequeno papel onde estava escrito alguma coisa com kanji.

Alias, não teve muito para pensar, achou que morreria ali naquele poço escuro, mas antes de chegar ao chão foi como se a densidade do ar ali muda-se e o garoto se viu flutuando. Abriu os olhos e reparou que ao seu redor tudo era azul como o mar à noite e havia floquinhos brilhantes ao seu redor e bem lá no fundo uma luz intensa, a única idéia que teve é de que havia morrido antes mesmo de se espatifar no chão e que agora estava indo para o outro mundo, bem ele não estava assim tão errado.

Sentiu o chão firmar-se sobre seus pés e se surpreendeu ao ver que ainda estava dentro do poço, mas havia algo que parecia raízes subindo até a abertura que, refletia o céu quase escurecido? Ficou pensando se as pessoas iam para a outra vida por um poço, mas por um momento a lembrança da mãe lhe veio à mente e ele sentiu uma pequena pontada no coração. Ela ficaria arrasada quando soubesse que o filho morreu no dia de seu casamento, por outro lado, ela estaria livre para procurar um homem que realmente amasse, não precisaria casar com o pateta apenas para lhe dar um pai, que ele não queria.

-Feh! Kingo pare de pensar tanto e arranje um jeito de sair daqui.

Segurou-se nas raízes e até se espantou com a facilidade que teve em escalar até a abertura. Analisou tudo a sua volta, parecia uma clareira ou algo do tipo, meteu-se por entre as árvores e algo o fez parar. Imponente e majestosa, cercada de outras árvores menores estava a Goshin Boku, a árvore sagrada ou árvore de Deus, a mesma árvore que ele havia insultado antes de entrar no templo do poço, será que aquilo era uma vingança da árvore? Bom se era, ele não podia mais mudar os fatos, tarde demais para arrependimentos, mas era engraçado e estranho ver a árvore anciã de sua antiga morada ali. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e voltou a caminhar, passou algum tempo assim e cada vez parecia se embrenhar mais na floresta, que com o cair da noite começava a ficar fria e sombria.

Às vezes ele pensava ouvir sons ou ver pontos luminosos, que lhe lembravam olhos, em meio a arbustos ou no topo das árvores.

-Quem ousar entrar nos domínios de Maru... terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Uma voz fria e sibilante ecoou pelo topo das árvores fazendo o jovem congelar, ele olhava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer ou para onde correr. Pensou se não tinha ido parar no inferno por ter desobedecido à mãe e morrido por causa disso. Porém o que se seguiu à voz assustadora era algo que ele não poderia esperar, gargalhadas. E logo depois disso, dois jovens, um menino e uma menina, aparentando ter a mesma idade que a sua desceram das árvores e foram até ele que os fitava pelo canto dos olhos com raiva.

-Ah desculpe, mas a sua cara foi algo cômico.

-Feh!!!

Kingo emburrou ao comentário do garoto que riu mais ainda e depois se aproximou mais fazendo um cumprimento formal.

-Bem meu nome é Kohaku e esta é minha irmã Saori, você parece um pouco perdido andando pela floresta à noite com essas vestimentas estranhas, não tem medo dos Youkais?

O jovem analisou as duas figuras a sua frente, ambos tinham os cabelos castanhos, embora o garoto tivesse olhos castanhos também, ao passo que a garota os tinha de um azul muito escuro. Ambos vestidos com simples kimonos e usando getas, pensou se haveria algum festival ocorrendo naquele estranho lugar, mas a última palavra do garoto lhe chamou atenção.

-Youkai? Tem Youkais nesse mundo?

Os irmãos se olharam inquisidores e a garota finalmente resolveu falar alguma coisa.

-Como assim, existem Youkais nesse mundo? É obvio que existe youkais. De onde você veio e porque disse nesse mundo?

Kingo a olhou confuso, será que as pessoas esqueciam que tinham morrido depois de um tempo?

-Bem vocês sabem, eu vim do mundo dos vivos, caí num poço e quando sai estava aqui.

-Vo..você veio do poço come ossos? – os dois falaram juntos com os olhos arregalados.

-EEEEEE... poço come osso? Por que desse nome?

O outro os olhava intrigado, mas eles não responderam começando a correr e berrar em uma direção qualquer.

-PAIIIIIIII, MÃÃÃÃÃEEE, TIO INUYASHA, TIO INUYASHA, TIO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Logo depois do inicio do fiasco dos jovens, um homem grande e forte com cabelos brancos e longos e um haori vermelho apareceu empunhando uma espada gigantesca.

-KOHAKU, SAORI... QUAL O PROBLEMA?

Olhava para os lados esperando ver algum youkai a mexer com os afilhados, mas tudo que pode ver foi o pequeno garotinho de vestes estranhas que lhe fitava com curiosidade ou choque. Guardou a katana gigante que pareceu diminuir em contato com a bainha, andou até Kohaku e lhe deu coque na cabeça, formando um galo no lugar.

-Feh!!!Já não disse que era para me chamar apenas quando fosse algo realmente importante, seus pais já devem estar chegando também, ficaram preocupados quando ouvi vocês berrando.

Quando terminou de falar isso, um casal adentrou a clareira, a mulher tinha longos cabelos e olhos castanhos, carregava consigo um enorme bumerangue, e o homem tinha cabelos ligeiramente grandes, presos em um curto e fino rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram do mesmo azul escuro da pequena Saori, ele carregava um estranho cajado com ele. Ambos olharam para o grupo e soltaram suspiros e depois a jovem mulher foi até os dois pequenos e os abraçou.

-Já disse para não nos assustarem desse jeito, alias, nem deveriam estar andando por aqui há essas horas, pensei que os tivesse deixado dormindo.

Disse a mulher apertando mais os filhos contra si e suspirando e Miroku analisava o estranho garoto, havia alguma coisa nele que lhe lembrava alguém (baka u.u', desculpem eu realmente não me contive agora), mas foi Inuyasha que resolveu descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Então já que quase nos mataram de susto, poderiam ao menos explicar o porquê?

Quem deu um passo à frente foi Saori que apontou para Kingo que ainda fitava aquelas pessoas estranhas com receio, era impressão sua ou aquele cara estranho dos cabelos brancos tinha orelhas de cachorro na cabeça? Tudo ali parecia ter saído de um dos seus mangás mais malucos.

-Ele, ele disse que veio do poço...

Demorou algum tempo até que os adultos presentes pudessem digerir o que a menina havia dito, mas quando isso aconteceu Inuyasha fez menção de ir até o garoto com uma cara não muito boa, sendo impedido pelo outro homem antes que encosta-se no garoto. E foi o estranho sujeito segurando o cajado que dirigiu a palavra ao confuso Kingo.

-Qual o seu nome criança?

-Higurashi Kingo.

Foi aí que as coisas ficaram ainda mais estranhas, todos ficaram chocados com o nome do garoto e nem mesmo o amigo foi capaz de segurar o ser de orelhas caninas que pegou o jovem pelo colarinho erguendo-o no ar e o trazendo para bem perto. Estranhou ao notar que o menino tinha olhos dourados e o mesmo aconteceu a Kingo em relação ao estranho.

-Pirralho, conheces uma jovem chamada Kagome??? Responda logo!!!

E chacoalhou o garoto que não entendia nada, se estava realmente morto, como aquelas pessoas podiam conhecer sua mãe? Aquela história estava cada vez mais estranha e ele tinha que admitir aquilo estava lhe dando medo, queria a mãe, queria que ela lhe abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, preferia estar no casamento dela com o pateta. Engoliu em seco sentindo a garganta apertar pelo modo como o estranho lhe segurava.

-Cla..claro que conheço... Kagome... é o nome da... minha mãe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**N/A:** Hoho desculpem por aquela besteirinha ali no meio, não gosto de interromper na metade do capitulo, mas o Miroku ta realmente muito tapado, o Inu até vai, mas o Mirolu '¬¬... nem a Sango pareeu perceber alguma coisa. Mas e agora o que vai acontecer? Como eles reagiram a descoberta? Kingo realmente morreu? Kagome vai mesmo se casar sem a presença do filho? E afinal aonde ela está? O que aconteceu no passado? Naraku está vivo? Porque Inuyasha ficou tão nervoso? Por... ta acho que já chega né xD... bem respostas no próximo capitulo "A noiva miko"._

Façam uma autora feliz, deixem rewiens nem que seja pra dizer que não me perdoam e que odiaram a fic xD.

Kissus, ja ne o/


	2. A noiva Miko

_**N/A:**__ Mima com um super sorriso no rosto Puxa gente muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado -, muito feliz mesmo. E bem como eu disse essa fic é quase um problema pra mim já que ela não me deixa me concentrar u.u'. Se bem que eu não exatamente tudo para o próximo capitulo então acho que vou conseguir estudar pelo menos até quarta, quando eu juro que termino o capitulo de "Quando você sorriu pra mim" momento propaganda quem ainda não leu ela e gosta das minhas fic's dá uma passada lá, ela é meu xodó e por isso que eu estou muito triste com essa crise u.u'. Quero deixar bem claro que o casal principal das minhas fic é sempre esse que aparece ai em cima, muitas vezes pode até parecer que não é, mas como eu já disse uma vez, não gosto que as coisas aconteçam muiiiiito rápido, essa fic talvez seja uma exceção já que não quero fazer ela muito longa. Bem mas vamos as rewiens que me deixaram super feliz -:_

_**NelLy:**__ Ah arigato . É o Kingo não conhece o pai e nem o pai conhece o filho. O que aconteceu no passado..hoho isso será revelado nos próximos capítulos. E definitivamente o Inuyasha é muito baka '¬¬, mas talvez ele ainda tenha solução._

_**Nicole**__: HuHu quanta animação, arigato . Sim sim é Inuyasha e Kagome, sabe eu até leio fic em que a kagome fica com a reencarnação do Inuyasha, mas sabe que nem assim eu acho que seria possível, vamos e convenhamos ele tem um ciúmes incontrolável por ela. Só aceito aparece na fic se eu colocasse ele com a Kagome, é autora até foi ameaçada com uma Tessaiga no pescoço O.õ._

_**Engel-chan**__: E eu A-DO-REI você o/, arigato . É o Kingo não é a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo, ele anda me cobrando um aumento no cachê pelos perigos que ele anda passando u.u'. E o Inuyasha, bem eu estou procurando um profissional que possa cuidar dessa personalidade turbulenta dele, você conhece algum?_

_**Bru-Higurashi**____ Huahuahuahuahuahua, assim vocês deixam meu ego pior que o do Kouga xD, mas arigato. Continuei rápido o bastante? Só espero que o capitulo tenha correspondido suas expectativas u.u'._

_**Haruna**__: Arigato . Huhuahuahuahua sabe eu imagino a cara do Inuyasha meio como quando jogam fumaça com cheiro muito forte em cima dele e ele fica meio tonto, meio em estado alfa xD._

_**nina oliver:**__ Arigato. É até o titulo acho que me veio fácil na cabeça com essa fic e olha que eu geralmente preciso pedir ajuda pra dar um título pras coisas u.u'._

_**tat-chan**__: Arigato. Espero que tenha sido bem rápida ;p._

_:: Capitulo 2 ::_ **A noiva Miko**

Olhava as mulheres sorridentes ao seu redor, sem que pudesse compartilhar dessa felicidade, justo ela que deveria estar mais feliz. Aquele era o dia, o dia em que finalmente cederia a insistência do amigo de colegial, iria casar com Houjou em um pouco mais de uma hora.

-Ah Kagome você está tão linda!

-Tão perfeita!

-Acho que é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi!

As amigas ao seu redor pulavam e se abarrotavam para por o nome na barra do seu vestido ou faziam apostas pra ver quem ia pegar o buquê, queriam casar também e consideravam a amiga a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Mesmo tendo tido um filho com outro homem, Houjou não havia desistido dela e finalmente vencera as defesas da morena.

A única que talvez entendesse o que passava na cabeça da noiva, era a mãe, que estava sentada em um canto e lhe lançava um olhar cúmplice enquanto a cabeleireira dava os últimos retoques no penteado para que o véu ficasse bem firme.

-Eu terminei senhorita Higurashi, quer se olhar no espelho?

Kagome sorriu amarelo para a mulher de cabelos grisalhos que o noivo contratara, ele havia pago tudo e ainda a hospedara num dos hotéis mais caros da cidade com zilhões de ajudantes para arrumá-la. Levantou um pouco a barra da saia e andou até um grande espelho de corpo inteiro, tinha que admitir que realmente estava bonita.

O vestido era simples, mas ficara perfeito em seu corpo, um tomara que caia que lhe apertava até onde terminava as costelas e depois se soltava sem detalhe até a barra onde sakuras de cristal rosa tinham sido colocadas artesanalmente como na parte em que o vestido apertava. Ainda tinha uma franja meio desgrenhada, mas o cabelo estava preso em um bonito coque que era circundado por uma trança e o meio parecia ser feito de vários anéis, ao coque estava preso um longo véu de várias camadas. As mãos eram cobertas por luvas brancas de um tecido delicado que ia um pouco acima do cotovelo, ela ainda segurava entre os dedos o anel de noivado com um bonito diamante incrustado.

Estaria realmente fazendo a coisa certa? Sabia que Kingo não aprovava o casamento, mas também não se opunha as decisões da mãe. Era um bom menino, seu tesouro, por isso o havia chamado assim. Aquele hanyou grosso que ela havia amado um dia podia até não ter ficado com ela, mas lhe deixará o maior presente, um recomeço para ela, mesmo que ele nem soubesse da existência do garoto. Sorriu, a cada dia que passava ele ficava mais igual ao pai e a descendência youkai ficava mais nítida, embora o jovem não perdesse a cor dos cabelos em nenhum dia ou noite, pois na verdade, os poderes se manifestavam quando ele ficava com muita raiva. Lembrou do dia em que o garoto arrancou a porta da geladeira porque ela não o havia deixado ir brincar na chuva.

Andou até a mesa e pegou uma caixinha de veludo negro e colocou o anel que segurava ali dentro, logo o compromisso seria trocado pelo contrato, selando seu destino e ela sabia mesmo que não admiti-se, sua infelicidade. Um suspiro deixou os lábios rosados e ela pode ouvir ao longe, como se muito distante, alguém dizendo que estavam atrasadas ao que suas amigas correram para fora lhe desejando os últimos votos de boa sorte. Apenas a mãe continuou no local a fitar a filha com interesse e solicitude.

-Tem certeza do que vai fazer Kagome?

-Não, mas sei também que provavelmente nunca terei certeza de algo, não mais... _"não depois dele."_

Completou a frase em pensamento, mesmo que sua mãe parecesse lê-los, algo que só aquela que gera, cria, ama e acompanha é capaz de fazer. A Sra. Higurashi era um exemplo a ser seguido, jamais se meterá nas decisões da filha, a aconselhara, mas deixara a moça tomar suas decisões sozinha. Talvez Kagome tenha saído machucada de muitas delas, mas hoje era uma mulher madura e sábia, e sua mãe tinha a certeza que ela não se arrependia de nada que tinha feito, muito menos da escolha que lhe dera um filho. Doía-lhe ver uma sombra de dor e tristeza nos olhos da jovem, fruto talvez de sua teimosia, já que para a mãe da jovem, a história de sua filha com aquele que ela realmente amava não havia terminado.

Trocando olhares cúmplices, uma deu a mão à outra e assim foram até o luxuoso automóvel que esperava a noiva em frente ao grande hotel. O percurso foi feito em inteiro silêncio, quando chegaram ao clube onde o casamento seria realizado, Kagome finalmente teve uma sensação ruim que ela preferiu ignorar.

Diferente da maioria dos casamentos japoneses, e contra a vontade de seu avô, Kagome havia pedido que a cerimônia se realizasse no local da festa e que eles usassem o mesmo traje que seria usado na festa, em vez dos kimonos tradicionais. Achou que se tivesse mais produção do que a que aquele modo já a estava dando, acabaria desistindo de casar. Trocar de roupa toda a hora não lhe parecia algo muito animador.

O motorista lhe abriu a porta e a mãe a deixou para ocupar seu lugar na cerimônia. Pode ver os seguranças que estavam a postos para lhe abrir as portas trocarem olhares inseguros, soube nesse instante que a sensação que tivera quando tinha chegado era mais que apenas desconforto. Agora sim ela estava nervosa, a porta se abriu e ela caminhou até o altar onde o avô e o noivo lhe esperavam, seus amigos lhe sorriam no caminho, mas espere, onde estava Kingo? Olhou ao redor, o avô e o noivo pareciam suar frio, não encontrou o pequeno que normalmente se destacava na multidão.

Nem se importou em virar de costas e perguntar a todos.

-Onde está Kingo?

Algumas pessoas soltaram exclamações de pesar pela jovem não saber se portar como uma noiva deveria, outros não sabiam quem ela procurava e quem sabia parecia chocado pela falta do pequeno. Kagome já estava vermelha se preparando para começar um escandâ-lo a procura do filho, mas nesse momento Souta entrou correndo e arfando se dirigindo a irmã, agora já maior do ela e com 16 anos.

O adolescente a pegou pelo braço e puxou para um canto.

-Souta, onde está Kingo? EU QUERO MEU FILHO!!!

O garoto parecia procurar as palavras certas para dizer o que tinha de dizer, mas não conseguiu acha-las e então decidiu dizer do único jeito que sabia, diretamente.

-Kagome eu tinha avisado ao Kingo que me encontrasse na moto no final das escadarias, mas ele estava demorando e eu fui ver o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que achei foi à porta do templo do poço aberta, o poço com uma das paredes quebradas e...

-Meu Kami, me diga que ele está bem Souta? Você o levou para um hospital? EU QUERO MEU MENINO AGORA!!!

Kagome já estava chorando nesse momento e Souta ainda parecia indeciso em continuar a falar.

-... eu, eu não pude, não pude levá-lo ao hospital por que... ele não estava mais lá...

Kagome caiu sentada no chão e ouviu a próxima narrativa de Souta em estado de total torpor.

"_Não pode ser, eu lacrei, eu lacrei o poço..."_

-Eu desci até o fundo do poço e tudo que encontrei foi à gravata do Kingo, quando subi, encontrei o Buyo em um canto, ele estava brincando com... o lacre.

A noiva arregalou os olhos e em um instante seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva.

-AQUELE GATO FEZ DE NOVO, BUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO É TUDO CULPA DELE.

Mas assim como veio a raiva se foi no exato instante que ela se deu conta do que poderia acontecer, ela tinha que impedir, saiu correndo do templo para se dar conta de que era noite e o pânico lhe invadiu. Seu menino poderia estar agora frente a frente com youkais sedentos por sangue, nessa hora a perspectiva de que ele encontrasse Inuyasha lhe parecia o menor dos males.

Entrou no mesmo carro que lhe havia trazido acordando o motorista que não esperava pelos noivos tão cedo.

-Templo Higurashi, AGORA E O MAIS DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL.

Os olhos de Kagome eram de pura determinação quando ela dirigiu essas palavras ao motorista e esse por temer a reação da jovem, não pensou duas vezes em meter o pé no acelerador e partir dali o mais rápido possível.

"_Eu estou indo meu filho..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pirralho, conheces uma jovem chamada Kagome??? Responda logo!!!

E chacoalhou o garoto que não entendia nada, se estava realmente morto, como aquelas pessoas podiam conhecer sua mãe? Aquela história estava cada vez mais estranha e ele tinha que admitir aquilo estava lhe dando medo, queria a mãe, queria que ela lhe abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, preferia estar no casamento dela com o pateta. Engoliu em seco sentindo a garganta apertar pelo modo como o estranho lhe segurava.

-Cla..claro que conheço... Kagome... é o nome da... minha mãe.

Inuyasha largou o garoto que caiu no chão sentado reclamando da falta de tato do hanyou, mas este viajava em uma dimensão paralela, alheio a tudo a sua volta. A boca escancarada, os olhos arregalados, andando pra trás e acabando por tropeçar e ir cair de bunda no chão como Kingo. Miroku, o estranho com o cajado, tinha se encostado a uma árvore com o olhar abobado e perdido e Sango, a mãe dos pequenos, depois de alguns minutos de choque andou até o garoto. Ela ajoelhou em frente a Kingo e o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos

Saori e Kohaku tinham ido até Inuyasha e agora o cutucavam para ver se conseguiam acordar o pobre hanyou.

"_Ela foi embora para ficar com alguém... ela nos esqueceu tão rápido assim..."_

Novamente Inuyasha levantou com fúria nos olhos se dirigindo a um Kingo que ao ver o estranho de orelhas de cachorro se soltou da mulher e andava de ré na direção contrária a de seu "perseguidor".

-Então foi pra isso que ela foi embora. Todos me culpando dizendo que ela tinha ido embora por minha causa, que não tinha se despedido de ninguém, que era tudo culpa minha... E ELA FOI EMBORA PARA FICAR COM OUTRO E TER UM MALDITO FILHO COM ELE... Me diga como é o nome do idiota com quem ela se casou? Quantos irmãozinhos aquela vadia deu a você?

Inuyasha estava cego de raiva, ou talvez outra coisa que ele não sabia identificar, mas Sango e Miroku teriam chamado de ciúmes. Ele não podia acreditar que a SUA Kagome tinha... oh ele não podia terminar a frase nem em pensamento, ele rosnava revelando os pontudos caninos e suas mãos estavam tão fechadas que as garras tinham entrado pela carne fazendo o sangue escorrer por elas.

E vocês devem perguntar, o que fez Kingo ao ver tal cena e ouvir aquelas palavras? Correr teria sido a solução mais confiável, mas não depois do ser a sua frente ter insultado sua mãe. Foi a vez de Kingo rosnar, suas unhas pareceram crescer um pouco e os caninos também pareciam maiores de um minuto para outro, o que passou despercebido por um Inuyasha muito furioso. Mas não assim tão despercebido aos atentos olhos de um casal.

-Você. Não. Tem. O. Direito. De. Chamar. Minha. Mãe. Assim. SEJA LÁ COMO FOR QUE VOCÊ A CONHECEU NÃO A ENTENDEU. MINHA MÃE FOI MÃE SOLTEIRA E ME CRIO MUITO BEM. E ELA IA SE CASAR SIM. HOJE. DEVE ESTAR CASANDO NESSE MOMENTO. E EU DO GRAÇAS A KAMI QUE ELA TENHA CORTADO RELAÇÕES COM SUJEITOS COMO VOCÊ...

E aí sim o garoto saiu correndo pela mata, deixando para trás um hanyou entre surpreso, abobado e raivoso.

"_Ela vai casar... hoje..."_

Depois de uma troca de olhares entre o casal, Miroku andou até o amigo e pousou sua mão no ombro dele.

-Inuyasha, sei que você não deve estar se sentindo muito agora, mas ele é apenas um garoto. E já escureceu, vá atrás dele sim? Como Ela ficaria se o filho fosse morto por um youkai.

-FEH!!! PIRALHO QUE SÓ SERVE PRA ARRANJA CONFU...

Mas nesse instante ele pode perceber que o garoto estava com medo e perto dele havia cheiro de youkais. Correu o mais rápido que pode, não demorando a encontrar o menino cercado por um grupo de 3 youkais pantera.

Sacou a Tessaiga e se colocou na frente do garoto que se encostava-se à Goshin Boku assustada e chorando.

-Saia da frente hanyou, sabemos muito bem que a criança não é da sua vila.

-FEH!!! Não importa, não gosto que comam criancinhas.

-Se você não respeita o código, também não respeitamos.

E foram pra cima de Inuyasha que acabou com um deles com apenas um golpe, mas outro estava tendo problemas com o que parecia ser o líder do grupo, enquanto o último integrante do grupo se aproximava perigosamente do garoto pelos galhos da árvore.

Kingo em seu cantinho segurava as pernas chorando, sua calça estava rasgada na altura do joelho esquerdo por onde se via uma ferida feia. O garoto nem percebia que o youkai se aproximava dele, pelo menos não até que o youkai rugiu e pulou em direção ao garoto.

Inuyasha havia usado o kaze no kisu para acabar com o líder, mas quando se virou o outro youkai já estava quase em cima do garoto.

-KINNNNNNNNNNNNGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Mas uma luz rosada cortou o céu atingindo o youkai e o pulverizando.

"_Hama no ya?"_

Sango e Miroku apareceram às costas de Inuyasha para virar o olhar na mesma direção do hanyou e encontrar ali uma Kagome a segurar o arco ainda em posição e com uma determinação que eles jamais haviam visto nos seus olhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**N/A:**__ Kagome salvou seu filho, e o que acontece agora? Hoho acho que eu vou pedir o haori do Inuyasha emprestado de novo xD. Bem mas porque Kagome lacrou o poço? Mais perguntas se formam e algumas respostas são reveladas no próximo capitulo que a autora ainda não decidiu o titulo xD._


End file.
